Kyle Williams
Name: Kyle Williams Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Chess, Military topics (History, Trivia), Piano, Track and Field Appearance: Kyle is Caucasian and stands at 5' 8" and weighs 128 lbs. He has dark brown hair and eyes, and a scar over his right eye from an injury falling from a tree branch as a child. His nose is small and pointed, his ears are flat to the side of his head, and his cheeks are slightly rounded. He keeps a stoic expression on his face at almost all times and often stares off into space, thinking. He wears multiple layers of light and flexible clothing, so much so that it becomes rather heavy and inflexible, as long as he's not running. Then and only then he streamlines and makes himself as lightweight and flexible as possible. The colors he chooses are dull and dark, and most of his clothes are well-worn. He does have some formal attire when he plays the piano, but as of late he rarely if ever puts it on. He occasionally wears glasses with the lenses punched out, if only because he thinks makes him look more aloof. Despite the layers of clothes, he doesn't have many pockets on anything. On announcement day he wore three layers of baggy t-shirts (red, white, and blue in that order from underneath to over), boot cut jeans, lensless glasses, and a self-made replica pocket-watch for flair. Biography: Kyle was born to John and Jane Williams, a simple family with a simple background and simple dreams. They're patriotic, but reserved. Adept at their jobs, but no better than average at other things. Kyle is the youngest of three boys, the older two being Ken, 18, and Kane, 20. For the most part they led quiet idyllic lives, not really caring for anything outside of their own home and place. Kyle was unlike his family. From an early age it was clear he was even more reserved than they were, rarely if ever talking to anyone of them let alone extended family. He also seemed more talented at a larger array of things than they were, picking up new things and moderately skilled quickly. Kyle also grew bored rather easily, and often gave up new things just as quickly as he picked them up. He eventually settled on a few interests: running, playing the piano, tidbits of military history, and chess. Most of all, he liked chess. A game of kings, and he certainly wanted to be the king. More than anything else, he studied strategies and counter-strategies all day long. The few things that did interest him had a reason for interesting him, but not ones most people would expect. For him, running was less about keeping fit or the feeling of the wind on his body or ground beneath his feet than about pushing his body to its limits and exceeding them. Not to keep in shape but simply to be at the best condition he could possibly be. He enjoyed the feeling of being the best at something. With piano, it was the refined elegance of playing it rather than the music itself that interested him. The way he felt as his fingers glided across the keys reminded him of that runner's high. He played well but didn't care what he played as long as he got that feeling. Any piece was fine so long as he played it well. As for his interest in military history, it was to see and understand just what separated the nation from the rest of them. What raised them above the rabble of the world. What made Americans superior to all the foreigners. Kyle liked being the best at his interests, and he liked knowing that he was a part of the best nation in the world. The history of great battles, great generals, and the brilliant tactics that made them better than the losers gripped his interest. Memorizing the facts of the history and making it into trivia was a fun activity for him. And while he would never consider doing anything more than the required service, he was proud that for a time at least, he would be a part of that great history. And above all else, the game of kings brought him the satisfaction of being the best he knew. If there was any reason besides apathy that kept him from doing things with others, it was feeling that he was better and smarter than them. Chess, in his mind, confirmed that. No one else he knew had the passion for the game. Whenever he played he could see it all. The blunders, the openings, the delayed attacks. And although he made mistakes sometimes, he always learned. He never repeated them. Each time he played he got better, and soon he could almost effortlessly beat his family, and the few people who did play against him at school. His father John viewed Kyle as someone meant to achieve great things. As the youngest he was expected to outperform everyone, being as he had so much more available to him. Kyle didn't see himself that way, and while his father never quite became angry with his son's apathy, his dissapointment was clear. Kyle and his father are distant because of that. With his mother, he's a little closer. She understands that it's unrealistic to expect him to do the same as his brothers, but more. At the same time, Jane is frustrated that Kyle doesn't seem to want to do anything. She supports him when he needs it, but she wishes he would get motivated. With his brothers, Kyle is more of an annoyance. He doesn't do anything to embarass them, or even to anger them, but he doesn't seem interested in anything they do either. Ken gave up caring or trying to change Kyle. Kane on the other hand tries to find a way to get through to him. But it never seems to stick. At school, Kyle was just as reserved. He wasn't shy, as any who did talk to him found out that he had no problem communicating to others. It was just that they held no interest for him. Their problems and hopes and dreams bored him. Social politics, popularity, entertainment interests, and friendships all bored him. Everything about his classmates bored him. To him it was all meaningless drivel. And for all his ability to pick up new things, he did only barely average in his classes. They too held no interest for him. Math, Science, Literature and almost everything else were just as pointless to him as socialization. In all honesty he wouldn't be using even half of what he learned in school out in the adult world, so he saw little point to putting any effort into it. He went through school almost perpetually bored. He wasn't a part of any social circle and he had no real friends because he drove away anyone who tried to get close. There were bullies, and the persistent few that tried to get him to open up, but no one ever got close. Occasionally he would join in with other random classmates in making fun of the real outcasts, like the foreign looking kids, and he did do his best in Track and Field, but he preferred simply to be alone and reflect. He thought about life, the universe, and everything. He determined it was all boring. Advantages: Track and Field experience gives him a good ability to run from trouble, and his small familiarity with Military topics could help him if he ends up in a military installation. He'll know common base layout and position himself in the most advantageous spot for digging in to wait things out. Disadvantages: He's a loner, and a perpetually bored one. Unless he motivates himself he'll be cannon-fodder. He has no friends and no interest in making any, so alliances are not going to happen. And with his thoughts about being better he won't consider making others happy a priority. If he meets someone with a foul temper, or someone with little tolerance for apathetic arrogance he'll end up dead. Designated Number: Male Student #1 ---- Designated Weapon: Taser Conclusion: Ah... a patriot. Let's hope that the Program piques M01's interest sufficiently to rouse himself into action. The above biography is as written by Lord_Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Taser (assigned weapon), Pitchfork (from Damien Stone) Allies: Josie Luu, Carlyle Shotton, Louisa Bloom, Amanda White, Shawn Bowe-Crooke Enemies: Robin Pounds, Dylan Walker Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: '"Good to see you, but we don't have much time. Dylan could be lurking nearby. I'm only going to make this request once. Join us Audrey, together we can beat Dylan, and then end this nightmare. Louisa and I have a plan to ensure that no one wins this game. It's the only way to get the people responsible to understand. I know this sounds crazy but, the only way to really win this for our fallen friends is to die. Together." Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Kyle, in chronological order. '''Sandbox *The Game Program V2 *Open Deal *See the World Spinning 'Round *Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) *Destroying Soda: The Most Heinous Of Crimes *Star Spangled Banner *Step Two: ? *The Hecate Sisters *Earthen Spirit *Closing *The Hate of Men Will Pass *Semper Fi Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyle Williams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program